vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jo Amon
|-|Y0= |-|YK= |-|YK2= |-|Y3= |-|Y4= |-|Y6= Summary Jo Amon (亜門 丈, Amon Jō) is a recurrent secret character in the Yakuza series and the leader and most powerful member of the mysterious assassin Amon Clan. He serves as the continual bonus superboss of the game, being the ultimate challenge available only after all the respective substories are completed. He seeks to defeat Kazuma Kiryu out of his sense of pride. He also makes a cameo appearance in SEGA's Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise after all substories minus his are completed, where he fights against and eventually loses to Kenshiro. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Jo Amon Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: Unknown (likely around Kazuma's age) Classification: Human Assassin, Leader and Clan Member of the Amon Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Master Martial Artist and Power Mimicry (Has studied and perfectly copied various fighting styles to great effect, such as Kiryu's Dragon of Dojima Style and Majima's Mad Dog of Shimano style), Able to use a variety of weapons to great effect, Highly-trained assassin, Energy Projection (Capable of firing energy onto Kiryu during Yakuza 4), Duplication (Capable of creating multiple white copies of himself during Yakuza 5), Acrobatics, Summoning (Capable of summoning a helicopter to shoot Kiryu with cannons during Yakuza 0. Can also summon drones and automated landmines), Stealth Mastery, Aura Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can use his aura to create a barrier that can reduce received damage), Explosion Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Capable of creating multiple explosions and electricity during Yakuza 3 and can create explosions on hit during Yakuza 4. Wields an electric lightsaber. Used explosive landmine drones in Yakuza 6), Fire Manipulation (With his lightsaber), Status Effect Inducement and Light Manipulation (With flashbang grenades), Extreme Pain Tolerance and Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (Has trained on the Himalayas, Mexico, through the harsh desert climates of the African Sahara and has swam 10 laps in the frozen cliffs of Iceland and through the rough waters of Dover Strait without stopping) Attack Potency: Small Building level (One of, if not, the strongest people Kazuma has ever fought; fought against the former many times despite losing to him in the end; also fought against Majima during the events of Yakuza 0. Should be comparable to his brothers, who went toe-to-toe with Taiga Saejima) Speed: Superhuman running speed with Hypersonic combat speed and reflexes (Capable of keeping up with Kazuma in many of their fights; also kept up with Majima in their own fight from Yakuza 0. He too, can dodge bullets like Majima and Kiryu, and any attempts to shoot at him will result in him effortlessly dodging all rounds) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Wrestled with Kiryu. Should be comparable to his father, who can casually swing around a demi-cannon with his bare hands, with demi-cannons weighing over 2500 kg) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Took hits from Majima, who can hit this hard. Has taken many hits from Kazuma throughout their years of fighting each other. On par with his brothers, who can take hits from Taiga Saejima) Stamina: Incredibly high (Has trained in the Himalayas, Mexico, the Sahara, and even swam 10 laps in the frozen cliffs of Iceland despite the extreme temperatures. Able to stay in his fight against Kazuma for a long period of time in each encounter. Has stated of consistently training to near-death situations performing extreme rigorous training in order to hone his skills to the max) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons. Standard Equipment: Various weapons (knife, guns, electric blades, a massive portable cannon, throwing blades, grenades, bombs, a remote that shoots lasers from above, etc.). Also gained flying rotors that can (oddly) do damage and interrupt his opponents' attacks and moving sensor land mines. Intelligence: Gifted. Jo Amon is a highly skilled assassin trained in many arts of fighting and killing, having a long winning streak of taking down many people prior to his encounter with Kazuma. He is also very skillful in using weapons, ranging from using a knife, to guns, to even high tech weaponry like advanced pistols, electricity blades, grenades, and a laser satellite. Jo Amon also seems to be knowledgeable with technology, having designed a blueprint idea of a machine made specifically to adapt and copy Kazuma's fighting style and likely that of the foes he fought in the past. Dedicated 17 years to mastering the best known forms of martial arts just to get back at Majima, though he eventually ended up with Kiryu. Weaknesses: Overconfident and extremely arrogant in his abilities, has a big ego (according to Kazuma), hellbent on his revenge against Kazuma and his friends. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fighting Styles *'Dojima no Ryu:' Also known as the Dragon of Dojima. This style is the refined version of Kiryu's original moveset that has been used throughout the whole Yakuza series. It is similar to Majima's Shimano no Kyoken (Mad Dog of Shimano) style. Amon copied this style of Kazuma's after gathering data from him using a VR fighting machine, allowing him to utilize all of Kazuma's attacks and moves such as the Tiger Drop, Komaki Parry, and so on. *'Mad Dog:' AKA "The Mad Dog of Shimano". It is the signature fighting style associated with Majima throughout his appearances in all of the Yakuza series. Like Majima, Jo Amon can go into a state where he runs extremely fast, making his moves unpredictable and hard to keep up with (his version allows him to run even faster, being able to outpace Kazuma in one of their fights). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yakuza Category:Sega Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Mimicry Users